


Ensayo sobre el salvajismo humano

by The state of dreaming (PruePhantomhive)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Essays, Gen, Humanity, beasts - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming
Summary: «Dediquemos nuestro empeño a lo que los griegos escribieron hace ya tantos años: mitigar el salvajismo de los humanos y hacer gentil la vida en éste mundo».—Robert Kennedy.





	Ensayo sobre el salvajismo humano

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> El contenido de ésta obra me pertenece en su totalidad y no permito que sea reproducido, parcial o completamente, sin mi previo consentimiento.

 

Todos queremos vivir. Todos queremos estar a salvo, así como deseamos que nuestras familias —padres,  hermanos, hijos, tíos, abuelos— lo estén y puede que, en apariencia, creamos que así es, pero, la realidad es que se trata de un engaño al que nos enfrentamos todos los días, desde que atisbamos el primer rayo de sol hasta que el último se esconde al anochecer. Es una verdad que se burla de nosotros en cada esquina: el peligro de la enfermedad, el riesgo de la corrupción, la voluntad de otro individuo mediando por encima de la nuestra… y en muy pocas ocasiones podemos hacer algo al respecto.

Como humanos, somos soberbios al pensar que la razón nos vuelve todos poderosos, que, por poseer el don de pensamiento, estamos por encima de las especies con las que coexistimos, pero tal idea no es más que un error: ni el león, ni el caballo, ni el delfín son más _animales_ de lo que lo somos nosotros.

Podemos no tener garras, pero desgajamos. Podemos no tener colmillos, pero roemos. Podemos no correr entre los árboles buscando una presa, pero _cazamos_ , _atrapamos, arrancamos, destruimos, devastamos_. Y no hay bestia alguna que lo haga mejor que nosotros.

Mas, si el cocodrilo, la serpiente y la mantis practican el canibalismo como mecanismo de defensa, no lo hacen igual que el hombre, quien trota sobre los suyos con pies de plomo, triturando huesos y salpicando sangre, dibujando un camino de huellas carmesí a su paso.

¿Por qué se dice que un ser divino nos hizo a su imagen y semejanza cuando, si poseemos figura alguna, ésta es más parecida a la de un demonio que a la de cualquier otra entidad?

 _Todos_ queremos vivir. _Todos_ queremos estar a salvo. La pregunta es: ¿encima de quién éste instinto _humano_ nos hará pasar para conseguirlo según nuestras propias necesidades?

Hoy en día, no hay rugido que se escuche más fuerte que él de ésta especie, salvaje y brutal, conocida como **humanidad.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, nuevas historias —fanfiction y originales—, recomendaciones de muchas cosas, etcétera).  
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (Ecología, en todas sus variantes).


End file.
